Prince Mittai
Prince Mittai, the second son of King Darai, was born in Nazor. At the age of 3, The Lady Ysene executed a plot to take over the Kingdom of Nazor. With the city sleeping, she attempted to curse Mittai under her own control, but the prince was rescued by Kashka with the help of Bargah. They fled South beyond the mountains, along with Nanalia, the great-grandniece of Bargah. Mittai was entrusted to an older couple and renamed Taash to protect his identity. Mittai wears a piece of the Lazule Stone as an amulet around his neck which allows Bargah to see his safety through the stone itself. Life Before Being Stolen Prince Mittai was born 16 years after his older brother, Prince Aciam, not long after the Princess Ekama came to Nazor. He was very young when both his parents died. At the age of 3, Lady Ysene attempted to take control of the sleeping prince, sending the entire kingdom into sleep. However, she was foiled by Kashka who returned after the spell was cast and he was taken South with the help of Kashka's friend, Bargah. Bargah also brought her grand-niece, Nanalia. Life as Taash In the Village Prince Mittai was renamed Taash. He was given over to the care of an elderly couple who had lost their children in the plague. He lived with them only a short time before the couple eventually died and were decried as witches, leaving Taash abandoned. Eventually, the court of the village offered to pay the village woodcutter to take in Taash since he was notoriously unafraid, however, he was never paid. Taash remained with the woodcutter until he was 11 where he was beaten and abused continuously under the woodcutter's accusations of laziness and defiance. When he was 11 years old, Taash was ordered to go to the Witch Bargah to buy herbs, however, Taash rather decided to run away. His attempt was short-lived, however, as the village boys bullied him, throwing rocks and eventually breaking the baker's front window, leaving Taash to take the blame. He was arrested and the woodcutter refused either to pay for the glass or take Taash back. Taash was rescued by Kashka, spinning his story into an amusing story which led to the mayor's son, who had led the village boys, confessing gleefully to shattering the window. Through debate, Taash was eventually given over to Bargah and left to live in her hut outside the village. Life with Bargah Though Taash was initially suspicious of Bargah and her witchcraft, he soon grew to trust her as he was assured she only used magic for good and she cared for his every need. Taash began an education alongside Nanalia, two years younger than him. He learned reading and writing and, most importantly, his numbers, which he was told had a special magic to protect him when he desired to join in with evil. While walking in the woods with Kashka, Taash heard the sound of the woodcutter's ax and they discovered a path Nanalia had never seen before. Both children were sworn to never go down the path by Kashka. Kashka began coming and going from Bargah's hut and court. Taash and Nanalia developed an on and off friendship as Nanalia grew angry at Kashka's attention to Taash during his visits. Kashka began to teach Taash to play the flute and tumble, which caused Nanalia to become jealous. Taash responded by making her a doll, Tiliana, to try and earn back her friendship. When Taash was 12, He and Nanalia discovered the path again while picking berries. Nanalia became obstinant, going down the path beside being sworn otherwise. Taash argued otherwise, staying on the main pathway. However, Nanalia tricked Taash into coming down the path, leading to a still, black pool. Tiliana was dropped by accident into the pool leading Taash to rescue the doll, but fall in trying, drawing him down to the other side of the pool, separating him from Nanalia. Rescuing the Prince Taash discovered a coven of Witches performing a strange ritual. Taash found himself compelled to join, but, using multiplication, he overcomes the compulsion. He discovered that the witches, led by the Lady Ysene, are trying to put a spell on another baby. Taash steals the baby at the last moment and flees the witches. He walks a long way before meeting with Ral, the shepherd son of Maro. He is invited to stay with the family for a time while they help him prepare to go to Nazor. He gives the baby the false name Teyal claiming they are meeting their sister Tiliana. A group of knights comes past Maro's cottage, including the Duke of Xon and Piff. Taash realizes that the baby Teyal is the Prince who has disappeared. Piff remains behind and Taash does not trust him due to his resemblance of Kashka. Piff joins Taash and Teyal on their way to Nazor, along with Lia, the oldest of Maro's daughters. On their way, Taash is forced to come to trust Piff as they work together to earn their way. Gynnis Taash, Piff, and Lia prepare to spend the night in an inn above the Lord and Lady Vayn. Later that night, the Lady Ysene arrives at the very inn, capturing Piff and beating him. Taash escapes leaping into a tree and Lia escapes by becoming the maid of Lady Vayn, caring for her baby. Taash follows the guards who take Piff to an abandoned mill which is used as a prison. Taash discovered that the mill shaft has become hollow and uses it to rescue Piff, faking his death by burning the mill down. The two flee into the river, though Piff is greatly injured and they're forced to wait for Piff to recover. Reunited with Kashka While waiting for Piff to recover, Taash hears Kashka's playing. He persues Kashka back to Gynnis where he tries to alert Kashka to his presence, which works both for him to find Kashka and for Ysene to find the both of them. They are captured and trapped in an abandoned well where Ysene tries to interrogate them. Kashka reveals to Taash after her interrogation that he is Prince Mittai, the younger brother of King Aciam. Ysene returns with her sisters, the coven Taash saw earlier. She tries again to interrogate them, this time using magic. Taash and Kashka are able to protect themselves by doing their times tables, performing for each other, and laughing. However, both drift away at different points. After Ysene leaves in frustration, Piff is able to rescue them. The three then go to Nazor in an attempt to stop Ysene in her endgame attempts to overthrow the King. Taash is sent into the kitchens as a new scullery-boy. As Xon attempts to kill the King, Taash rescues his brother from certain defeat. Xon is killed by Kashka. King Aciam judges the lords who betrayed him while Taash is given a chance to catch up with Bargah. After, however, Taash reveals his identity and is brought back to court as the brother of the King. Appearance and Personality Prince Mittai is quite small for his age, though, under Bargah's care, begins to earn some muscle. He has brilliant blue eyes which are associated with the royal family. He has brown hair which he usually wears in a messy mop, though when he was younger, it was lighter and curly. Prince Mittai is very principled and compassionate. He reacts to Nanalia's anger by wanting to make her a gift because he's afraid she's jealous and lonely. He is also courageous, protecting Prince Bai without hesitation. However, Prince Mittai is reckless, playing his flute in identifying ways in inopportune moments. He is also suspicious first of Bargah and later of Piff. However, his suspicious nature is connected to the inconsistency of his youth. Mittai has a resolute nature, teaching himself acrobatics and music to mimic Kashka, both in good and bad. Relationships Kashka Mittai deeply respects and idolizes Kashka, wanting to mimic him. Kashka stole Mittai from the Witch Ysene, hiding him where he would be safe. Later, Mittai idolized Kashka when they first were introduced and Kashka quickly earned the boys trust with his kindness and care. Kashka became Mittai's teacher and guide, treating him like a younger brother. Kashka was easily ready to lay down his life for Mittai "Whatever happens to me, I will bear for the King, for Prince Bai, and for you. Do you realize that, if some terrible catastrophe should befall the King and Prince Bai, you would become King? And so, I serve you as I would my King.” He was quiet for a moment, then added softly. “But, if you were not a prince, it would make no difference to me. I should bear it then for you as I would a brother.” Mittai is one of the few people Kashka shows actual respect to beyond Aciam and his father. Aciam While Aciam and Mittai did not have the luxury of growing up together, Aciam still held a deep love for his missing brother with the hope that one day he would return home. Mittai was extremely loyal and willing to give his life to save his brother. Nanalia Originally, Nanalia disapproved of Taash, feeling frustrated in Kashka's attention. However, they are both very fond of each other. Taash is willing to break his promise to Kashka when he fears she is in danger, which sends him on his journey. Nanalia feels extreme guilt, worrying that he is dead, trying to get Bargah and Kashka's help. Their friendship develops into an attraction as they get older. Nanalia only ever calls Mittai "Taash" Bargah Mittai is initially very distrustful of Bargah due to her being a witch. However, because she is a good witch and a kind person, he eventually comes to love her, showing her attentive kindness and trying to help as much as possible. Since, for a year, she is his guardian, he develops a close, grandmotherly bond with her. Piff Much like with Bargah, Mittai is initially distrustful, thinking Piff's similarity to Kashka to be a ruse of the witch Ysene to find the baby prince. However, due to their circumstances, Mittai grows to trust Piff, realizing that, like Kashka, he is an ally and someone who will protect him. He rescues Piff from being hanged and sings and performs with him to pay for their trip. Lia Mittai is very kind to Lia, but he doesn't immediately trust her with the secret of Teyal's identity since he fears she is too good to understand evil in the world. However, she proves herself to be faster thinking and more cautiou. than he gave her credit for